


Dear Bullies

by Angel_Torrelino



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #Hosie #Legacies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino
Summary: How far are they willing to go to brake Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. The Begining of the end

Josie was on the verge of brake down. She could feel all this kind of feelings in her body.

Sadness.

Loneliness.

Hate.

Hate was the strongest one.

All the bullying she had gone through since first year of high school.

She didn't know why they hated her so much. That included her twin sister Lizzie.

Sure they didn't look alike and they have different personalities. Lizzie was more popular then her and everyone either loves or hate her.

Josie was different. For unknown reason she did not know why they aimed at her.

They called her four eyes, slut and hoe. Even if the students never seen her her with someone or even seen her at a party they still slutshamed her.

It's been almost 2 years since she started at in the school. For 2 years she been the a victim of bullying and it's all because of Hope Mikaelson.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted out.

She wanted to die.

The pain she endured day in and day out from the Auburn girl and her sister was too much.

Her last draw was the class after P.E   
Josie was taking a shower and when she got out Hope and her minion Landon had taken her cloths.

She stood there surrounded in the locker room wet from head to toe as she just got out from the shower.

Only thing was.. she couldn't change cloths cause Landon took them and threw it in the trash can and set it on fire.

Josie couldn't belive it.

Everyone was laughing at her.

Calling her names.

Hope just laugh at her and called her a whore. That she was nothing and that she should leave this school cause it would be better for everyone.

Lizzie didn't say anything. She just stood there and watch it all happen.

The plea she had in her eyes staring at her twin sister. Yet the blond girl didn't stand up for her. She let it happen.

It broke Josie's heart that her sister could be this cold towards her.

All Josie could do at this point was just to run up to her dorm room naked underneath her towel wrapped around her.

She ran.

She ran as fast as her feets could.

That night she cried herself to sleep. 

It was around noon when Lizzie was sitting with her friends at lunch when she got a frantic call from her father.

She had 8 missed calls from him.

He called her once again.

"Hi daddy, is something wrong at home?" The blond ask.

"Lizzie, I can't get a hold on your sister, she does not pick up when I call her" her father says.

"Dad chill Josie is probably in class and can.."

"No Lizzie.. your sister has not picked up her phone since yesterday evening when I called her" he tells her.

This made the blond girl a bit confused since Josie alsway answers her phone but she hadn't seen her sister this morning or now during lunch.

"Fine dad I will go and see what's she is up to" Lizzie growls and rolles her eyes.

Hope lookes at the blond confused.

"What's that about?" She ask.

"I dunno.. my stupid sister is not answering her phone and my dad is freaking out for some reason"

The blond sighs and stands up.

"I'm just gonna check where that brat is"

As Lizzie is about to leave Hope noddes.

When Lizzie is about to knock Josie door she notice that the is water on the floor.

She knocks.. but no answer.

She knocks again but still no answer.

Lizzie gets an irrie feeling and opens the door.

That's when she sees the water almost flooding the room, water running in the bathroom and the light is on.

"Josie" she yells out. No answer.

When she opens the door to the bathroom she couldn't belive her eyes. The horrible scene that was infront of her.

She screamed her lungs out.

"AAAHHH JOOSIIIEEEE.. NOOOOOOO"

Her screams could be heard all through the school.

Teachers run into the room and they too was horrified by what they saw.

One of the teacher tried to pull Lizzie out of the room while the headmaster and some of the teacher pulled Josie out from the bathtub.

Hope and her friends saw the when the teacher tries to stop Lizzie from entering the room.

"NOO.. NOO.. WHAT HAVE I DONE.. JOSIE.. JOSIE.. IM SORRY.. IM SORRY.. JOSIE.."

Hope widen her eyes when she saw her best friend scream and cry for her sister.

She knew something bad had happen.

She ran over to the blond and tried to comfort her but when the girl noticed that it was her she was pushed away.

"YOU.. IT'S YOUR FAULT.. IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT.. YOU DID THIS TO MY SISTER" she heard her best friend yell at her.

Not once had she ever raised her voice or yelled at her.

Not once. But she had seen it when the blond was mad at other people.

The headmaster had canceled all classes for the day and sent everyone in lockdown until the situation was handled.

Hope and Lizzie was now in the headmaster's office.

Sill the blond was broken, she cries and blames herself for letting it happen.

Hope just sits there and don't really know what to say or do.

Once the headmaster and the sheriff enters the room that's when she realized what had happen. 

"Miss Saltzman, can you tell us what happend?" The sheriff ask.

"I dunno, I.. I.. was..lunch and daddy"

"Her dad called her during lunch and then she left to find her sister" Hope pitched in.

The sheriff nodded.

"Okey.. so tell me what she ment with.. it's your fault Miss Mikaelson"

Hope felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She knew that the blond ment. It was her fault.

"What happend to Josie?" She asked but the man just stood there looking at her.

"I need to know what happend to my friends sister" she demanded.

The man sighed and nodded.

"Josie Saltzman cut her wrist and attempted to commit suicide. There are some shallow cuts but there are a few deeper cuts on her chest" he said.

Hope could feel the guilt run down as a Cold shower on her head.

"Oh my God.. is she gonna be okey? Is she dead? Please tell me she is okey" Hope suddenly spits out.

The sheriff stares at her. He takes a deep breath.

"She is lucky that her sister found her, a few minutes more she could have been dead by now"

This made Hope feel sick. She closed her eyes and tries to breath normally as she can.

She knew that it was her fault. She should have stood her ground and be with her. She should have told the brunette the truth but she was a coward. She was scared over what people would say.

There was a knock on the door and the deputy entered. He showed the Notebook and letters that they had found.

The sheriff looked at them and then looked back at the girls.

"Do any of you have anything to add? That we need to know?" He asked them but both girls shook their heads.

That's when he stared to read out loud.

_Josie my love._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _can't_ _be seen_ _with_ _you in public. I love you but_ _I_ _can't risk people know that_ _I_ _am in love with you._

 _I_ _hope_ _you_ _can understand my situation and to forgive me._

_I love you Josette Olivia Saltzman._

_Always and forever._   
_With love yours always._   
_H.M_

Lizzie staring at Hope. She couldn't belive that she would do this to her sister.

She remembers the night in the old mill when they attended their first party. Hope and Josie was kissing each other at that party, they where a bit far from the others but still hidden well enough so that no one would see them. That night she stumbled on a tree and saw them by accident.

She remembers now.. why Josie was sad after that night. For days she had been depressed and the blond ignored her sisters pain.

She should have seen it. It was infront of her. She could have prevented it but she was too busy being selfish.

Hope knew it was her fault.. she wrote that letter a few days after that night. She knew she had broke the brunettes heart but in the process she broke hers too.

_Dear diary._

_I don't understand why Hope is treating me like this. I don't know_ _why_ _she_ _don't want_ _to_ _be with me even if she keeps telling_ _me_ _that_ _she_ _loves me and_ _that_ _she is sorry._

 _When she bumps into me somewhere private_ _she_ _pulls_ _me_ _in to a kiss and from there_ _neither_ _of us can_ _control_ _it and we let it go out of hand._

 _Her lips on me and the sweet whispers_ _she_ _tells me makes_ _me_ _weak and_ _she_ _knows it._

 _Telling me_ _that_ _she_ _loves_ _me_ _and_ _then when_ _she_ _is done using me_ _she_ _toss me away like_ _I'm_ _trash._

 _Maybe_ _I_ _am a whore._

_Her whore._

_I don't want to be but_ _she_ _always_ _makes_ _me weak._

The sheriff stopped reading Josie's diary and lookes Up at them.

"Do you two wanna change your story now" the man asked them again.

Lizzie was suprise to hear this, that her so called best friend had been abusing her sister sexually. She was mad as hell and wanted to kill the red head.

Before either girls could say anything they where interrupted by a phone call.

"Yes.. aha.. okey.. thank you" the sheriff looked at the two girls.

"I'm sorry to say this but Josie just passed away"

Lizzie and Hope couldn't belive it. The brunette had died.

Screams and cries could be heard echoing through out the school.

Hope's love was dead and it was because of her.

In the hospital the twins parents was there, they knew that their daughter had been depressed but never expected that it would end like this.

They made a life changing decision and that was to lie to their other daughter. To let her know that her twin sister had died but in reality they would hide her from the blond.

So they lied and said to the sheriff that their other daughter had passed away.

"It's for the best sweetie, we don't want you to hurt and try to commit suicide again.. please forgive us" her said begging his daughter.

"Oh.. oohhh.. kaaay" the brunette said and fell asleep. 


	2. The Secrets out

2 months had passed since Josie passed away and Hope had been locking herself in her room. She haven't been the same since then.

She felt guilty and horrible about what she did and it haunted her everyday.

When her parents found out what had happend and that she was responsible about it she had never seen her parents so distant and disappointed at her and that was a feeling she would never forget.

The look in her parents eyes when the police and headmaster told them that she was responding for bullying the younger girl and for being the reason that she died. That look in their eyes she would never forget.

Her mother wanted to pull her out of the school but her father told them that he did not want her to come home and that she should accept whatever punishment they would give her.

Her mother just nodded and agreed. Only thing Hope never could see was that her fathers punishment was more harsher and painfully.

He told her that she was not to come home at all, she should stay in school until she graduated and he would set up a house to her where ever she please when it was time for her to go to college.

He hardly looked at her at all. During the meeting. Hope begged her father his forgiveness but the last thing she would ever hear from his the word she never thought she would her.

_When_ _I_ _held you for the first time_ _I_ _felt_ _hope, love and joy. We took good care of you_ _and_ _raised you to be honorable_ _and_ _good. To be independent and always do the right thing._

_We_ _are_ _the_ _order_ _in_ _our city, we take_ _care_ _of people who needs us and can count on us. We give them Hope during their hard times. We_ _give_ _them love when_ _they_ _need it the most._

_I never thought that my own daughter would could be so cruel. To disappoint us_ _and_ _brake our hearts. This is someone we did_ _not_ _raised._

_I don't know what happend to_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _know that you are not my_ _daughter_ _cause my princess would never be this cruel to anyone. Don't_ _bother_ _to come back home._

_I don't_ _want_ _you_ _there_ _but if you ever find my_ _daughter_ _and bring_ _her_ _home_ _I_ _would_ _be happy to accept her with open arms._

Her parents arrange all her papers that day. She was secured to be living in that school until it was time to go to college.

This broke the girl. To know that her parents did not want to see her anymore. She knew she disappointed her family but most of all her parents.

Her mom did not say much, she just cried in her husband arms and asked him what she have done to fail raising her.

Hope never knew that her heart brake would feel this bad. Like she wanted to die.

Ironic she thought, this is the way Josie must have felt when she was alive.

Lizzie was not the same after her sisters death. She felt angry and blamed herself for not being nicer and loving towards her.

She should have protected her like a good twin sister should have.

She was more meaner and hated people more.

She kept her distance from her friends and most of all Hope. If she ever saw her she would probably beat the crap out of her.

Both girls knew that their friendship would was toxic. The lies that Hope made thorn them apart.

The disappointment that her parents had was written in their faces. It broke her.

The pain and emptiness was filling her body.

Her parents did not want her to come home until she finish her studies. They would see her during summer and holiday brakes when they came to visit her but she was not allowed to come home.

The pain that she caused her family was greater and it split them apart. That was a guilt that she had to go with everyday.

After Josie got out from the hospital she was sent to live with her aunt Bonnie in Paris.

Her parents told her about the plan to fake her death and sent her to safety. She understood that it ment that she was not allowed to contact her sister at all or Hope for that matter.

She had met Hope's parents in the hospital. That's when all parents and the sheriff agreed to let the others belive that she had died and that she was to be moved to Paris and no contact with her old life.

*3 years later*

Josie was back in the state, her parents had been in an accident and they died so now she had no choice to go back.

Her aunt Bonnie and her husband Enzo had been taking care of her. She went to an all english private school and from there she found new friends who was there for her when she needed it the most.

She was a A student and always perfect. Her school was amazed at how smart she was. How caring and loving she was to other people and especially the younger kids that would need help from her.

Before they flew back to Mystic Falls her aunt had told her to be careful cause of Lizzie. Her parents had not told her that she was alive.

Josie knew what that ment. She knew that this day would come someday but not this erlie.

Lizzie was in class when she heard the news about her parents and hit broke her even more. She had lost her sister 3 years before and now her parents. She was alone.

Hope was there to catch her even though their friendship was broken she made a promise to herself to be there for the blond even if she did not want it.

The blond did not protest when Hope followed her back home. They kept quiet all the way to her old house.

When they got there non of them expected to be met with a suprise.

The blonds aunt and uncel was back from Paris.

"Aunt Bonnie uncel Enzo"

The two turnd around and saw their niece with Hope standing by the door.   
They didn't expect her to come home this erlie.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a familiar voice coming closer.

"Uncel Enzo, do you know where dad put the.." Josie stopped talking when she realizes that they where not alone.

"Josie" both girls says. Looking shocked.

"Oh.. yeah we need to have that talk now" Bonnie said.

"Devons- nous"

"Oui Josette"

"Je ne veux pas" Josie huffs.

"Why? vous devez lui parler à un moment donné"

"No je ne lui parlerai jamais ni à personne" Josie said passing by the two stunned and confused girls. Slamming the door behind her.

Bonnie didn't know what to do at this point. Enzo held on to her and calmed her down.

"You need to let Josie calm herself down, she be back love" he said.

Lizzie and Hope sat down and didn't really know what to say. They where silence.

"I have a letter for you from your parents" Bonnie says and gives it to the blond.

_Lizzie_

_If you_ _received_ _this_ _then that means that we are dead._

_I'm_ _guessing_ _that_ _by now you have seen Josie. That she is_ _alive_ _._

_We kept it secret and for you two to be separated. To be honest Josie was out of it_ _when_ _she woke up in the hospital. She begged us to keep her away_ _from_ _you_ _and_ _Hope._

_You_ _and_ _Hope broke her to_ _the_ _point_ _where_ _she wanted to live somewhere else._ _She wanted_ _to_ _die_ _rather_ _then_ _to_ _go back to school. So we did what she_ _wanted_ _and kept her secret._

_We_ _are_ _very sorry to keep_ _this_ _from you but you need_ _to_ _understand that we_ _had_ _to protect Josie cause no_ _one_ _did_ _that_ _when she needed it the most._

_We sent her to live in Paris_ _with_ _your aunt_ _and_ _uncel. You need to beg her for her forgiveness but_ _that's_ _gonna be on her terms._

_We_ _love_ _you Lizzie._

_Love_ _mom_ _and_ _dad._

Lizzie read that letter over and over again. She couldn't belive that Josie didn't want to come back to school. She rather be dead then to go there.

She always wondered why neither she or Hope got arrested for the death of someone else. All they got was just a slap on their wrist but now they know why they never got any proper punishment.

Josie was furious, she didn't want to see or talk to her sister or Hope for that matter.

She left all of that in the past and that ment her sister and her old crush. She got a new life and a new start. She finally got friends that would do anything to keep her safe and loved her.

She just wanted this over and go back home to Paris. She continued to drive for a few hours before she went back home.

When she got to her family home her everyone was sitting in the living room. She tried to avoid the two girls but to her vain her uncel stopped her from going up.

"Josette" he raised his voice. The brunette looked at her uncel and frawn.

"oui mon oncle" she said.

"Come and sit with us" he said

"dois-je" she said looking at him.

"Oui mon amour" he said.

"Fine" Josie walked over to one of the sofas.

"Well.. what is it you want to say?" She asked her uncel and aunt.

"You know we need to talk about this, your parents wanted to" he said.

"On my terms yes.. but I don't want to and you can't force me" she said.

"Jo, I'm sorry.. I want to fix this.. to fix us" Lizzie said with a cracked voice.

"I'm not interested, I'm just here for the funeral and then I'm going back home" Josie said looking at her sister.

This made Lizzie sad and want to cry. She just want her sister back. She is all she has left.

"Josie.. please just let us fix this.. at least fix it with Lizzie, she is your sister" Hope said who looked at her with sadness.

The brunette stood up and walked up to the two girls.

"I don't have a sister and we are not friends. Sisters don't let other people torment you for 2 years and talk shit behind your backs" she said with venom in her voice.

"And you.. I can't belive that I was in love with you but thanks for showing me who you really are. A conniving little girl who thinks she can get what ever she wants while she hides who she really is. A lesbian who can't even be honest to herself that she was in love with the girl she tormented for 2 years just to hide who she really is" Josie spit out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Both Enzo and Bonnie was suprise to the revelation. This was something that they did not know. 

"You bullied my niece for 2 years just because you didn't want people to know that your in love with her" Bonnie raised her voice.

The two girls looked down on the floor. Lizzie started to cry and begged for her forgiveness.

"2 ans tante, jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de me tuer, comme j'ai dit. Je ne veux rien d'eux" she said.

"As I said.. I don't have a sister and we are done, I'm just here for the funeral then I'm going home" with that Josie walked up to her bedroom.

Bonnie couldn't understand why Lizzie would do that to her own sister. No wonder that Josie didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to live anymore.

"I think that it would be best if you go to stay somewhere else" Enzo said.

"Guest house on the back" Bonnie said.

"No need, I take the guest house. I be there if you need me" Josie says walking out the back door.

The next day they all had to go to fix the funeral and all the other papers from the bank and the house.

Hope haven't had any success in speaking to Josie since the brunette kept on avoiding her since the confrontation.

She hated feeling bad and she wanted to tell her how she felt about the brunette.

After the incident with Josie it took 6 months for her to come out that she liked girls. Since the students found out that she was out of the closet some of the girls tried to go out with her but she always turned them down.

Hope had only loved one person and that was the same person she tormented for 2 years until she tried to commit suicide.

She treated her like shit and always slutshamed her with her friends. All because she was scared of coming out.

She regretted all of it now. She wish she could take it back.

To just let Josie know that she loved her and that she was just scared to come out.

She wanted her to understand that she still loves her. For years she never stopped loving Josie.

Lizzie had been trying to talk to Josie for days but with no luck. The death glare that her brunette twin gave her everytime she tried to engage a conversation always end up with Lizzie crying.

Since the supposed death of her twin sister Lizzie had been trying to come to terms to what she had done and what she didn't do for her.

She loved her sister but she didn't know where she got off the rail to hate her or be mean to her.

She knows that she should have had her back but she didn't. She help her friends torment her sister instead.

For 3 years she felt lonely, her parents didn't really want to see her and now she knew why they where always away traveling.

They where with her twin sister in Paris. They rather spend time with her then the blond.

It broke her, knowing she was the reason her family is broken. Well she was separated from her family for all the right reason.

Now that her parents are gone she only have her sister who does not want to have anything to do with her.

She felt alone. She is alone and it was her own fault.

The funeral was beautiful. Their parents was buried in their family grave.

Josie was sitting between her aunt Bonnie and uncel Enzo Lizzie was sitting beside Hope.

Josie sang a French version of Mama by Celine Dion and Dance with my father by Luther Van Ross. It was a beautiful ceremony.

All the papers and the inheritance was already done and cut in half. The twins didn't know that their mother came from a rich family so she had saved up money to her daughters.

To their surprise each one would end up with enough money that made them millionaires.

Lizzie ended up with the house and their car. Josie ended up with the apartment in Paris and the medical facility her mother owned was split by the two girls but with Josie as the CEO.

Josie was packing her last suitcase and the last boxes in the car when Hope showed up. She was the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the red head woman.

"I wanted to see you before you leave" she says.

"Well now you seen me now you can leave"

"Jo, I.."

"Don't call me that, you are not allowed to call me that. Just leave me alone" Josie said stuffing the last luggage in the car.

"For 2 years you made me suffer, made fun of me and tormented me with your friends and my own sister"

Josie tried to steady her breathing.

"I loved you for 2 years, wanting you to love me back but all I got from you was constant teasing and forced make up when you find me alone in a corner"

Hope listend to Josie's rant. It hurt her so much that she started to cry.

"You broke me Hope, you drove me to my last breath. Faking my death was the best thing I've ever made. To let you think that I was gone. I have a life in a different country. A life where I could be myself and be respected as a person" Josie said looking at the blue eyed girl.

Both of them are shedding tears.

"I have my life planned out and both you and Lizzie are not included in it. I ment it when I said that I don't want anything to do with either of you. You mean nothing to me anymore."

Hope stood there watching Josie drive away.

She was crying now.

She knew she fucked up.. she lost the only girl she ever loved.

Josie was sitting in the car on the way to the airport. She was crying.

"You be fine my love, if it's ment too be. You and her will find a way to be together" her uncle Enzo said.

She just smiled and nodded her head.

**I do not know French** **and** **all translate is** **via** **Google.**   
  
  



	3. The Future

*5 years later*

Josie was in New York for the opening of her new Clinic. She branched out the old one but this time it was in the states. She re-named it to Parker Medical Clinic after her mother who was a doctor.

The last time she was in home was about 3 months ago. She had been flying back and forth between Paris and New York for the last 5 years.

Now at the age of 24 she is one of the top CEO with great success. Even though she only got 2 medical clinics she manage to invest in other businesses like restaurants and hotels.

People did not know that she was the sole owner of Slatzman Parker industries that builds prosthetic body parts and automatic wheelchairs.

She did all that alone. She had worked her ass off just to get where she was now and also became one of Forbs Magazine top 100 bachelorette under 30.

On the side of her private life she had not spoken to her sister since they buried their parents and she haven't spoken to Hope in weeks.

The day she left Mystic Falls she thought that she would never see the red head woman again but she was wrong.

Hope took a plane to Paris to fight for Josie. She wanted her to see that she change and that the only woman she ever loved was her. Hope didn't want anyone else.

"Hope what are you doing here?" She asked the shorter girl.

"I came here to see you"

"Why? I told you that I don't want anything to do with you anymore"

"I know, but I can't let you go.. not now that I finally got you"

"You don't have me Hope"

The two woman stood there staring at each other. Josie could see that the shorter woman was tiered, like she hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Hope, go back home and leave me alone" she said.

The other woman just shook her head.

"No.. I want you to give me another chance.. please Josie.. I know.. that I screwd things up but I love you.. I have always loved you so please I'm begging you to give me a chance"

Josie could feel her tears running down her face. As much as she wants to she promised herself to put herself first and leave her past.

"Please leave before I call security" with that Hope left the brunettes building.

That day change everything.

Josie went to see her clinic to have a meeting with her staff.

It was 30 minutes into the meeting when they heard a gun go off and screams could be heard.

One of the staff alerted the police while Josie and her friend Balentien went to see the commotion.

When they saw what was happening they both froze. A gun man was robbing the place and one of the staff members was on the floor.

Hope was in the waiting room when it happened. She saw what was about happen and when she saw Josie coming out from the office her she felt scared for the brunette.

She felt that she had to do was to save her. Josie was her only priority but she had to consider of the other people too.

The man was high and wanted another fix, he was being irrational and was not thinking straight. 

Hope took this opportunity to sneak behind him and use her taser and take the gun.

The man fell down and hit the floor. She put her handcuffs on him and ran straight to the brunette.

"Josie, are you okey?" Hope asked and pull the taller girl so she could hold her.

Josie held on to Hope shaking. She turned around and ordered her staff to help make sure that no one was hurt.

The cops came and took statements and when Hope was done she looked at Josie who was still shaking and looking around the room.

She walked over to her and pull the brunette back to the real world.

Josie held on to Hope like her life depended on it. She buried her face in the older womans neck. 

"Babe can we go home now?" Josie wined not wanting to be there.

"Yeah, let's go" Hope took her hand and drag her out of the building. 

The when they got home Hope tapped a hot bath and told the brunette to take a bath while she cooked dinner for them.

When Josie came out of her bath Hope was just serving their plates.

She stood by the door frame staring at her girlfriend. Wondering how far the got.

From being enemys to lovers and now they are semi-living together.

Josie was on her way out from her office when she was stopped by the front desk.

"Ma'am, this came for you" the girl said.

She took the note that was hanging from the vase.

'I'm sorry for everything. Please just meet me and talk.

Much love. H.M'

Josie was confused over what she wanted to do. She still loved her but she couldn't forgive her for what she had done. She took the flowers and thanked the girl.

For weeks the girl kept on sending her flowers with love notes until one day Hope was standing in the lobby with flowers in her hands.

Josie didn't want to talk to her but she was cut off by Hope. She still remembers every word.

"I'm just here to say goodbye. I'm flying back home tonight" the shorter girl said.

Josie didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I know that I should have done things differently. Especially when it came to my feelings for you"

Josie looked at her, tears about to come down.

"I love you Jo, I always have and always will even if you don't feel the same way for me anymore"

Josie's tears was running down.

"It's only you Jo, no one else. I don't want anyone else but you"

Hope gave her the flowers and gave her a sad smile. She took a last look at her and then walked out the door.

Josie stood there watching the girl she loved walk away.

After debating whether or not she should go after the girl she loved.

Hope had just packed her luggage and was about to check out. There was a knock on her door.

When she opend it she didn't expect to see Josie standing there. Crying.

She was about to say something when Josie kissed her lips and pushed her back in her room and closed her door. 

That night everything change. They talked about what to do. Even if Josie was still on edge about the past. 

Hope told her that she was willing to wait for her until she was ready.

It took 6 months for them to finally confirm that they where exclusive. From there their relationship was changing slowly but better.

"Baby are you okey" Hope's voice took her back from her mind.

She smiled at her girl and walked over to the table.

She leans over and kiss her.

"Thank you for saving us today" she says.

Hope puts her arms around the taller womans waist and kisses her lips.

"I would do anything to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you like I did" she whispers. 

After Hope went to visit Josie in Paris she got in the police academy. She got ranked as number 1 in her class and from there she just climbed the ladder to become the youngest female Detective in her station.

From there she got job offers that she turned down but one that took her to New York. She only took the job so that she could see Josie since she was building her new Clinic there.

Not long ago her Sargent retired and she was promoted to Sarget.

At the age of 25 she was became the youngest Detective that became a Sargent. Sure she pissed people off but she was good at her job. She knew that she would get some heat but her team backed her up cause her work spoke for themself.

She was a good leader that would make sure that her team was safe. Josie was scared first when she found out that her girlfriend wanted to become a police but she supported her decision and stood by her.

People was surprised to see Josie with Hope. They couldn't belive that someone like Josie would pick Hope.

The shorter girl still remembers the day Josie med her mark on her station that everyone in her department would never forget.

"I can't believe that someone like Mikaelson bitch could get a woman like Josette Saltzman, she is to good elegant for her and even good looking. I bet she is just using her for money" the man said.

Josie heard him say when she was behind him.

"HOPE MIKAELSON IS NOT USING ME" the voice boomed over the cafe making everyone jump. The officer turned around and was met with a very pissed off Josie Saltzman.

"HOPE MIKAELSON AND I HAVE KNOWS EACH OTHER SINCE WE WHERE KIDS AND JUST BECAUSE WE CHOSE A DIFFERENT PATH IN LIFE DOES NOT MAKE HER LESS THEN ME JUST BECAUSE I EARN MORE THEN SHE DOES IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE IS USING ME. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE AND I ARE FROM SO STOP MAKING UP STUPID STORIES ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP"

This made the brunette mad. She wanted to smack this guy.

"Hope worked her hard to get where she is. Maybe you should do the same then standing there bitching about her spot. She earned it just like everyone else before her"

"Josie" the shorter girls voice calmed her down.

She walked over to her girl and pulled her to a hug.

"It's fine babe, it does not bother me that some people are idiots. I know what I learned my spot, I can't help that people are jealous" she said smiling at her.

That day no one dared to say another word about Hope and her job since they knew that Josie could end their career. 

Hope was happy that a lot had change and that she is finally together with the love of her life.


End file.
